


Exceptions Between Workers of This Field

by Inane_Rational



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Community: summerpornathon, Dubious Consent, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-07
Updated: 2011-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inane_Rational/pseuds/Inane_Rational
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stripper eases a prostitute into unfamiliar territory when he can’t say no to a client.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exceptions Between Workers of This Field

“Hey honey, get me a drink will yea’.” Merlin’s sent off with a slap to his arse. He swivels his hips, trying to get his arse moving in a pleasing way as he walks to the strip club’s bar. It was an odd venue for a client to bring him to—though hiring a prostitute as the evening’s entertainment for all the men in a bachelor party certainly places odd at a lower level of strange.

When Merlin gets back with his client’s drink, passing between the private alcove’s double-sheer black curtains into their own little corner of the club, he wasn’t expecting another addition to the celebration.

The stripper is handsome, with an extremely well-toned body and a clean-shaven face. His hair goes down to his shoulder, which allows Merlin fantasize about gripping that hair while riding him--if he were a client. There wouldn’t be much in the way. The stripper’s attire is a blue glittery thong.

“Got someone here for you,” his client cheers, followed by his friends’ jeers. “Think you could show a professional what you’ve got?”

Merlin’s eyes widen in surprise. They were asking him to give the stripper a lap dance. He was a prostitute; he waited at street corners to be _paid for sex_ , blow jobs in back alleys, or followed them to rancid motels. “I don’t know—“

“I’m paying honey, so don’t talk.” His client laughs like it’s the funniest thing in the world, amused by his own joke.

Merlin looks to the stripper, hoping to find a mollified face, but the man’s sharp features remain passive. He places the drink down and nervously walks to the stripper, the table shifted off to the side to provide them room at the alcove’s booth.

“Shirt off,” the client orders.

Merlin uneasily follows.

“Hi,” the stripper whispers with a charming smile.

It does nothing to alleviate the trembles, not wanting to humiliatingly fail and lose the nights earnings. “I’ve never given a lap dance before,” Merlin says softly.

“I’ll teach you.” The stripper takes a hold of his hips and draws him near. “The name’s Gwaine.”

“Merlin,” he mumbles, manoeuvring to straddle Gwaine on the booth’s artificial leather cushions.

“Thought you’re not allowed to touch,” someone utters.

“Exceptions between workers of this field, gentleman.” Gwaine shrugs, before turning his attention on Merlin. “Usual rule is no touching, but I’ll get you going before you take the reins.” He winks before he begins guiding Merlin’s hips.

Merlin follows the careful guidance, gyrating and dipping his hips between Gwaine’s legs, the bulge of his cock is prominent under the thin stretchy underwear.

“There you go.” Gwaine takes his hands away.  
When Merlin looks up from what he’s doing, he can see the arousal in Gwaine’s eyes, and wonders if his match as well. He continues to grind and roll his hips, sticking out his arse for their audience, and revisits the small fantasy he dare have about Gwaine moments before.

Merlin takes a chance and dips lower, scantily rubs his crotch onto Gwaine’s, whom clamps down on a moan. Merlin smiles and begins taking more chances, dipping down and rubbing himself into the stripper, thinking about Gwaine working deep inside him, in and out.

They’re both hard, and it’s obvious. Merlin ventures a look at his client, and is content to see him and the party are enjoying their show.

“Touch him,” his client says.

Gwaine doesn’t need to be asked twice. He quickly works down Merlin’s zipper, prying open his trousers and pulling them down, baring his arse to the men with his cock in front of Gwaine, who wraps a hand around it.

Merlin lets out a loud groan, which Gwaine quickly silences with a kiss, not wanting to draw the club manager’s attention. He gets the message quickly and works on stifling his moans, as Gwaine pulls down his thong and brings their hips together. He works the both of them together, their cocks up against each other, slick with come.

They can hear the men cat-calling, watching the show they were putting on. Merlin takes one of their suggestions to heart, and shift to lie down on the seat with Gwaine on top. Gwaine’s quick to understand and rocks down into Merlin, rubbing their cocks between their bodies. Merlin needs to bite down on a finger to keep silent, as Gwaine keeps a relentless pace until both of them climax, white ropes of come covering their cocks, stomach, and thighs.

Merlin barely finishes getting his breathe back, when his client tosses wads of cash at him. “You’ve earned your keep, now get lost.”

He collects his money, flushed from sex and embarrassment. Gwaine helps him, before discretely leading him to the club’s dressing room.

Merlin takes one look at Gwaine’s casual expensive clothing, and looks at him perplexedly. “You don’t need to work as a stripper.”

“No.”

“Then why?”

Gwaine gives Merlin a peck on the lips. “Boredom,” he says, while rubbing one of his cheeks fondly.

Merlin can’t help but lean into it.  



End file.
